


Daemon and Rhaenyra

by cherikfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Season 7 Spoilers, Spoilers, i know it's incest but it's game of thrones, just jonerys sexy times nothing else, which ship isn't problematic on that show?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikfan/pseuds/cherikfan
Summary: Daenerys and Jon reflect on their new relationship. This is the type of moment I imagine they will have in GoT season 8.  As of season 7, it is a moment that can be considered canon-compliant. Possibly it will stay that way for season 8 as well. We shall see. Btw, I think the books are headed in the same direction in terms of Jonerys.





	Daemon and Rhaenyra

“What's wrong, love?” Jon said from the bed. He was lying there, limp and languid from how his dragon had treated him. 

“Nothing,” replied Dany. She couldn't talk to him. Not about this. Lovers, after all, weren't for talking.

“I know you, Dany. Something's bothering you. What is it?” 

Jon sounded so concerned it cracked something open inside her.  _ Dany. He likes to call me that, knows it breaks something in me.  _ Before him, she had no idea her own name could affect her so.  _ Beware of men who can destroy you with a whisper of your name.  _ The young queen was certain she had read that in some book about how one must needs behave at court.  _ I am not a courtier. I am the queen. A queen and a dragon who may do as she pleases.  _

“It's just… well, I was thinking that I don't care for the resemblance I bear to Prince Daemon,” Dany said. 

Jon furrowed his brows. “Which Daemon?”

“The Rogue Prince,” Daenerys replied bitterly. 

Confusion was written all over Jon’s lovely face. “Why? If I remember my lessons right, he was a cruel man. You're not cruel,” said Jon. 

The crack in her chest widened. “Perhaps not. I am seducing my nephew, though. As he seduced Queen Rhaenyra. He must have done it for her claim to the throne. Daemon wanted to be king, so he made his niece fall in love with him.”

“And you made me fall in love with you for my claim?”

Had she? At first, she had been fearful of meeting a man who called himself king in Westeros. Even if he was only crowned by  _ one _ of the kingdoms. She remembered thinking that he was king in the North.  _ The North. The place I've always heard was savage and as big as the rest of my kingdoms put together.  _

“Is that what you think I did?” she said.

_ No! Of course I did not!  _ Dany wanted to shout. Didn't he understand she wanted him, all of him? Everything he was; his lovely face, his good heart, his bravery. 

“I think you got me to kneel, against my better judgement,” he said cheekily.

Dany chuckled and turned to him with feigned indignation which turned into a smirk. “I seem to recall you kneeling for a reason completely disparate from affairs of state.”

“A different sort of affair, yes,” said Jon. 

_ Affair.  _ The word inexplicably made her sad. “Is that what we’re doing, having an affair?”

“Isn't it?” Jon said, not unkindly. 

“Even if I took you for my husband one day, how would that be? I cannot let you be King of the Seven Kingdoms. As my brother’s son, many would consider your claim to be stronger than my own. I would be the queen consort in the eyes of many men, not their sovereign. It seems there cannot be a ruling queen who has a husband. Rhaenyra had husbands. She wasn't the queen. Not truly. Not even as she sat the Iron Throne.”

“You're right,” said Jon. “ _King_ _consort_ doesn't sound feasible. What about prince consort?”

“You would step down from being king and become a mere consort for me?” Dany asked, utterly shocked.

“That is not what I’m suggesting. I would be Prince Consort of the Realm. And King in the North.”

“That… sounds possible,” said Dany. “At least more so than any other option.”

The thought filled her with joy. 

“And you wouldn't have to worry about whether anyone pressured you to give me the crown matrimonial. Either way, it wouldn't put you at risk from anyone because…” Jon said, trailing off at the end, not wanting to hurt her with the words.

“Because my womb will never quicken again,” she said. And she saw him almost flinch at the words. For pity of her, she knew. 

“Dany,” he said, because he could tell something displeased her. 

“Yes, it’s true I cannot have children. Unless you will have heirs of your own, a person of Targaryen blood will never walk the world again, once we’re ash and dust.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

“Do you think you would be happy, living in such a way? Not having heirs, never having children at all?”

Jon smiled, though faintly. “I was a Brother of the Night’s Watch for years, Dany. I never expected to marry or have a family of my own. All I expected was to die up there at the Wall. I never even thought I'd learn who my mother was.” 

“Well, I used to blame Lyanna Stark for getting my brother killed. I thought,  _ he died for love of this woman, I hate her _ . Now I love her. She gave me you,” said Dany. 

“And I used to hate the Targaryens because your father killed my grandfather and uncle. Because your brother carried off my aunt. But without the blood of the dragons, you wouldn't exist. So I can't hate them. Not anymore,” Jon said. 

“I don't see you as a Targaryen, you know,” Dany told him. 

“Why not?” asked Jon. 

_ He sounds a little offended,  _ she thought. 

“You are more than that. You are a Stark, as well. The child of the moon and the flame.”

“And you are all fire and more powerful for it,” he said.

“I'm glad I'm not truly the last,” said Daenerys.

“I'm glad to be your family,” Jon said.

“You know, I was certain you would end it with me, when you told me you were Rhaegar's son.”

“I wanted to,” said Jon, with considerable pain in his voice. 

“Why didn't you?”

“Because I couldn't,” he said in a fit of painful honesty. 

“You couldn't?” she echoed, her voice shaking slightly.

“I couldn't  _ not _ be with you. Couldn't not kiss you. Touch you,” he said.

“Touch me where?” Dany said with a vicious smile. 

“There,” he said, placing his hand on her thigh under her dress. 

Dany gasped. “Where else?” she said breathlessly. 

“Here,” he said, trailing his hand up and up. 

Until he found her womanhood and touched his cool, calloused fingers there. Jon all but growled at the wetness he found there, already waiting for him.  _ I'm always waiting for him. Always ready for him to take me. Anytime. Anywhere.  _ She was so far gone, simply from being so close to him, that she did not care how desperate it made her seem. 

Because he was desperate too. Jon was not far behind. She could tell from the quickening of his breaths. Dany pushed his fingers inside, wanting to be filled with him. She could never get enough, it seemed to her. 

Every day, not only her desire for him did not abide, it only grew. An addiction fueled by easy access. It wasn't long before the fingers weren't enough. She wanted more,  _ needed  _ more. So Dany unlaced him, revealing his manhood in all its appeal. He truly was well-shaped and perfect. A few strokes of her hand and he pushed inside. No need to entice him further before proceeding. He was already rock hard, from having his fingers inside her. 

She groaned at the feeling of having him inside her, at his length filling her. With the same movement, he pushed her against the wall. It was cold on her shoulders and back, despite the fire burning to keep them from freezing to death. That's what true winter was like. One could easily freeze simply by not taking enough care not to. Dany could not believe the mild flurries of snow in the colder parts of Essos had seemed winter to her back when she was a child. 

That wasn’t the worst of it. Far from it. The Others were coming, the Long Night following them like the cold wind that follows winter itself. The thought did not scare her as much as it should have.  _ We can face this. Together.  _ In the moments when they were tangled together, she could believe there was nothing they couldn’t overcome.  _ As long as we’re together.  _

 


End file.
